1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of slacklining. More particularly, the present invention relates to slacklines which are made of elongate webbing and are secured to and tensioned between two anchors, and which are used by people balancing thereon, i.e., standing, walking, doing tricks, etc. thereon.
2. Background
Slacklines are today commonly used for entertainment, exercise and fitness purposes by people who balance, i.e., stand, walk, and do tricks, etc. thereon.
The slackline typically comprises a 1 inch to 2 inch wide elongate webbing, and is typically 30 to 100 feet long. The webbing is typically made of woven nylon or polyester and is constructed as an elongate flattened tube. The slackline is secured to and is tensioned between two anchors such as trees. A ratchet or other tensioning device is typically provided between one end of the slackline and one of the anchors for tensioning the slackline.
Hence, slacklines are similar to tightropes which have yet longer been used by tensioning between two anchors and balancing, walking and doing tricks thereon. However, slacklines are typically longitudinally more elastic than tightropes and/or are not tensioned as much as tightropes, thereby providing some “slack” in the line. Consequently, when a person balances and places weight/a downward force on a slackline, a more pronounced “V” is apparent in the slackline as it extends from each anchor at an angle downwardly to the person thereon. Additionally, as the downward force on the slackline changes, such as by the person jumping thereon, the slackline flexes more than tightropes. The slackline essentially stretches and retracts more than tightropes.
Although slacklines are functionally sufficient, a need exists and it is desirable to enhance the entertainment value of slacklines to those using the slackline and those who watch the person on the slackline.